The Art of Friendship
by Alacrity123
Summary: Kyle wants to draw Stan for an art project and gets way more inspiration than he expected.


Kyle has always admired Stan. Honestly, who wouldn't? Stan Marsh went from being an adorable boy to a gorgeous teenager and no one was shocked. Admittedly he was more handsome than Kyle, but Kyle's flaming red now only semi-curly hair was much complimented. He was still skinny, despite his mothers best efforts, and his freckles formed constellations all over his face and body, which he always found rather unappealing.

Nevertheless, Stan an Kyle had remained super best friends throughout all of middle school and into high school, even though stan excelled in sports and Kyle mainly in art and English. So it really wasn't a big deal that Kyle was walking over to Stan's house to ask if he could sketch him for an art thing. And it definitely wasn't a ploy to ogle stan. No. That wasn't weird. At least that's what Kyle kept telling himself.

"Come in, I'm in the kitchen" Stan shouted in response to Kyle's knock on the door. Well, this was it. So sketchbook in hand Kyle went into the kitchen, where he saw a shirtless Stan eating Doritos from the family sized bag and drinking a coke from a two liter bottle. He was always kind of a slob when his parents were out of town. Kyle just wished he didn't love walking around shirtless so damn much. It made everything so much more difficult when he had to focus on controlling the feelings he knew Stan didn't reciprocate. Damn hormones. But Kyle ignored his quickened heartbeat and said, as casually as he could "hey dude, um, this probably sounds super gay, but garrison wants me to draw someone I know for my next art piece, ad since I never draw people And this is probably super weird but I was wondering...would you mind if I drew you?"

Stan finished chewing his most recent Dorito and took a swig of soda before responding "sure dude. Where do you wanna go so you get your creative juices flowing or whatever" Stan teased "Sure, uh, I guess we could go up to your room, then you can sit on the bed and I'll draw at your desk so I can put my stuff there."

And so they went up to Stan room, Kyle trying and failing not to check out Stan's ass as he jogged up the stars ahead of him. Damn did he have a nice ass. Football and baseball really did him some favors.

Kyle could never place when it was that he realized he looked at Stan for too long when they were changing for gym, cared too much when he got a good haircut, admired too much Stan's developing muscles over the years, but he'd known for a whole now he was in deep shit. His best friend! This wasn't supposed to happen. Usually art was his escape, drawing cars and trees and snowy buildings to distract himself. But now, as he set up his drawing space at Stan's desk and looked over at Stan, uncertainly perched on the edge of his bed.  
"Do I have to put a shirt on?" Stan asked "No it's, um, it's fine." Kyle said, preferring to be able to take in as much of Stan as possible.  
"Well be sure to draw my abs really well then. Garrison will love that. Now he's not my teacher anymore be can totally wank to it. That's probably why he assigned you this in the first place." Stan laughed. Kyle looked intently down at his paper trying not to think about how many times he had masturbated to thoughts of Stan. He began sketching the basis of his portrait, now that Stan had settled into a more natural sitting position, trying to ignore how incredibly beautiful and arousing his best friend looked right now, except to commit it to paper.

After about fifteen minutes of sketching, Stan said "Dude, you look so serious when you're drawing. What are you thinking about?"  
Kyle glanced up at Stan from his drawing, where he had been filling in the detail of Stan's left arm. Fuck was Stan gorgeous. Before Kyle could help it he answered honestly,  
"How pretty you are to draw," Kyle admitted.  
"Haha nice one dude. Seriously though what's on your big brain? You look so intense. Like when I'm planning a big play or something."  
"I mean it. You have nice muscles and so many little details..." Kyle stopped himself. Stan chuckled, the motion causing his abs to ripple, and he tousled his messy black hair with his strong hand that Kyle had just finished drawing a moment ago trying in vain to capture its perfection.  
Assuming Stan wasn't too weirded out by being called pretty. Kyle kept on drawing, pausing only to look back up at Stan, who was watching him draw, apparently fascinated.  
"No offense but its kind of freaking me out that you're staring at me it's making me nervous" Kyle said. It always made him anxious when people watched him draw, and given that Stan already made him nervous just by being so damn good looking, he was rapidly losing any ability to focus.  
"Sorry ky, I just, what else am I supposed to do while you're busy being all artistic?" Stan asked.  
"Can't you just think about sports or girls or something?" Kyle shot back.  
Stan mumbled something in response that Kyle didn't catch "What?"  
"You're more interesting than that stuff."  
Kyle just blushed in response and continued sketching, assuming Stan hadn't meant and couldn't have meant anything by that. Of course not. Yet he still felt all warm inside.  
Eventually, the only thing left to draw was Stan's face. However, sitting halfway across the room wasn't the best way to do it. Getting up and gathering his sketchbook and pen, Kyle went over and sat maybe a little too close to Stan.  
"I have to draw your face, can't see too well from over there. I want it to be perfect." Kyle breathed, taking in every perfect tiny detail. His sharply defined jaw, the tiny bit of stubble that had formed since this morning, his perfect cheek bones, chiseled nose, bright blue eyes.  
He must have gazed for too long because Stan asked "Um, are you gonna like, draw my face?"  
"Sorry, I just, dude, I don't know where to start. There are so many little details I don't wanna miss."  
"What's your favorite one?" Stan asked, playfully.  
"Favorite what?"  
"Thing about my face."  
"Okay Mr. Vanity, um, probably-"  
"Don't tell me. Show me." With that, Stan grabbed Kyle's hand not holding the pencil and pulling it up to the soft skin of his face.  
"Is it my forehead?"Stan asked, directing Kyle's fingertips towards the feature in question.  
"My nose? My chin? My lips?" Stan asked, gently pulling the artists hands to each part of his face, letting them rest on his lips. Just as Kyle was about to respond, Stan barely parted his lips and began to suck gently on the very tip of Kyle's index finger.

Kyle couldn't help the rush he felt in his groin as his dick began to get hard. So he jerked his hand away and burst out "dude what the fuck are you doing?"  
"I've been watching the way you look at me. The way you try to memorize everything about me when you think I'm not looking. Maybe I'm not as smart as you, but I sure as hell know when someone wants me. And finally the person I want, I finally think he wants me back. I've waited for so long. I was never sure. But you can't tell me you don't feel this," he said, ghosting his hand over the bulge forming in Kyle's jeans, "you can't tell me you don't feel it here, too," he said, resting his hand on Kyle's pounding chest, "and if you don't, then fuck it, just fuck it all, because I... Dude I think I love you. And you can run away, or you can look me in the eyes and tell me if you feel it too."  
Kyle was speechless for a moment after Stan's lengthy monologue. Usually it was Kyle doing that much talking. So instead of responding to Stan, Kyle simply leaned forward and placed a timid peck on his best friends lips. Just as he was about to pull away, expecting Stan to say he hadn't actually meant it, and why was he being so gay, when Stan snaked the hand not on Kyle's chest up to his fiery hair and knotted his fingers through it, pulling him back. Timidly he bit on Kyle's bottom lip and felt a thrill at the moan. He was embarassed at how hard he was already, his cock pressing through his thin sweatpants into Kyle's thigh as he moved on top of his friend.

They continued kissing passionately, Kyle trailing a finger down Stan's spine before caressing his sculpted ass, finally so incredibly glad to touch, not just look. His other hand explored Stan's abs, while Stan ran his fingers through his best friends hair (his personal favorite feature) and the other hand up and down his thin side.

After a few minutes, Kyle stopped his motions and grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, pushing him off. "Wow. I'm sorry. I need to...wow. Dude." Kyle gasped. "I guess this means you're not pissed that I'm gayer for you than Cartman is for Butters?" "I always knew those two were fucking! But how did you...when did you..."  
"Like I said, I've known you loved me for a while. Well, thought. You haven't-"  
"Of course I love you, Stan. How could I not? You're my best friend and the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen. You're fucking perfect, Stan. And it's literally so gay of me to say this but we were fucking meant to be. Come on dude."  
"When did you know?" Stan shot back.  
"Guitar Hero. No one plays as well together as we do. Duh. You?"  
"When you helped rescue Blanket from that crazy guy Mr. Jefferson." "Um, as nice as it is reminiscing..." Stan trailed off, glancing downwards at the rock-hard bulge that was digging into Kyle's thigh. "Oh, what, you wanna fuck me and we haven't even gone on a first date?"  
"Please, I've paid for you more times than not."  
"Okay. But you have to buy me pizza after."  
"Deal."

Stan smiled into Kyle's lips as they kissed again, this time with more hunger, as Stan began to unbutton Kyle's shirt, and, upon reaching the last button of his shirt, his jeans. Frustrated with the lack of mobility on the bottom, he flipped positions with his best friend, all the while maintaining a furious kiss. As Stan unzipped Kyle's jeans, his throbbing cock poked through his boxers, the tip already dripping with precum. "Wow, you're not... nice, dude." Stan said.  
"What, you were expecting me to be small?"  
"No, I just..."  
"Oh, please, we all know you think you're a god."  
"Wanna see if I meet the hype?" Stan quipped.  
"You know it."  
With that, Stan slid off his sweats and boxers in one fell swoop, kicking them off. As Kyle began sliding off his jeans and boxers, Stan helped them along, pushing them off the edge of his bed.

As Stan's manhood brushed against Kyle's, both let out a groan. Just as Kyle was about to beg Stan for more, Stan began kissing his way down his body. Upon reaching Kyle's intensely pulsing cock, Stan wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking lightly, before suddenly engulfing all of him, bobbing up and down, faster and faster. "Stan, I'm about to-" and with that, Stan's throat filled with hot, white come. He tried to swallow, but choked a little, coughing a small bit back out. Hot, definitely. "Sorry, I tried, I just..." Before Stan could finish apologizing, Kyle was gently pulling him back up, kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips as they came within his reach.

"Stan, I want more of you."  
"You have everything you could ever have of me."  
"No, I mean, I want to feel you...inside of me."  
"Kyle, are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Come on. Let me put my knees over your shoulder. Come on. I want to see it. I want to see you come. Please."

Not interested in arguing, Stan licked his hand and wrapped it around his astonishingly hard dick, amazed at how aroused he was. Once lubricated, he entered Kyle. He heard his best friend gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. They built up a rhythm as Stan continually entered deeper into Kyle, gasping at the tight tension around his cock. Before he knew it, he was shooting hot come into his best friend, crying out.

Once he pulled out, he wrapped Kyle in his arms, nuzzling his neck. Kyle sat up for a second and grabbed something off the bedside table. He handed Stan his phone. "I still want that pizza"


End file.
